


First Place

by Kelfin



Category: Zettai Kareshi | Absolute Boyfriend
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelfin/pseuds/Kelfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementary-schooler Soushi enters a contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Place

Soushi hadn’t looked at it—it hadn’t seemed right to look in front of his classmates, and he knew what it said already—so when it caught his eye from the refrigerator, he had a moment of shock before he realized what that gilded paper _was_.

He shouldn’t have been ashamed; his mom wasn’t. She’d stayed up late helping him, so it was just as much hers as his, and it would be rude to imply that it wasn’t good enough. And after all, he reflected, second place was a very big honor.

But it wasn’t the same as first.


End file.
